Taken:Redux
by Code-Kya
Summary: A girl wanting to escape her past, a silent messenger wanting to help. Life is never easy for Kya, she thought she was safe, that is until her harsh past catches up with her. But now its not only her thats in danger, but her family too. "You should have never interfered!" She yelled at him, but he did not respond, he only stared, his grey piercing into her very soul.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *waves nervously* Its NOT my fault! *cowers* I have had MAJOR writers block on Taken. In fact when I re read the story I felt like 'how in the world did I get such positive reviews? This sucks!' I was in 8th grade when this idea came to mind and I just wrote it out with a flimsy plot line! Now I'm halfway done with Highschool, but I kept going because of my beloved readers. *Hugs you all* Now time to break the ice as you can tell by the title, yes this is a rewrite of Taken. With longer chapters and better writing (I hope) also the plot line is a bit different its more organized. So come on folks its time to get back in the game!**

**Taken: ReduxChapter 1: You're safe now **

Haruhi Fujioka sighs as she looked back at her cross-dressing father eyeing at a new dress in the window of a store. She shook her head and grabbed her keys to the small apartment she lived in. However before she took the steps up to the second floor she heard soft crying in a nearby alleyway. Haruhi looked back over to her father and sweatdropped. Her dad was now talking to the dress shop's owner excitedly about the dress seen in the window. Haruhi's ears perked as she heard the crying once more. Clutching the keys in her hand she hesitantly peeked her head into the alley and gasped at what she saw. A girl her age was crying quietly and shivering. Her dark brown hair matted and visible cuts and bruises seen across her arms. By the looks of her clothes she was recently in a struggle. Haruhi slowly walked up to the girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up quickly and coward in fear. Haruhi gave her a small smile.

"Ohayo, are you alright?"

Before the girl could respond a feminine yet manly voice yelled out.

"~Haruhiiii~ Where are you dear?"Haruhi turned her head and yelled out.

"Over here dad!" In a split second a man who you could mistake as a woman came around the corner.

"Haruhi why are you-" Ranka was cut off by the sight of his 12 year old daughter comforting a sobbing girl. Instantly Ranka became serious and narrowed his eyes."Haruhi what happened?" The short brunette looked at her father with worry in her eyes.

"Shes hurt Tou-san, I was going up to our apartment and I heard crying." Haruhi shifted uncomfortably under her father's comforting yet stern gaze. Ranka then turned his attention to the girl and his eyes softened. He walked over and knelt in front of her, taking a good look at her features. He noticed that Haruhi's jacket was around the girl's shoulders but she was still shaking.  
**  
**"Hello there, its alright we won't hurt you." The girl looked directly at an Ranka became mesmerized by her eyes. They were captivating, it seemed the darkness and color of her eyes matched what she was feeling. Ranka saw pain, sadness, and confusion. The grey in her eyes was more prominent and it looked as if the icy blue within them were battling for dominance swirling into a beautiful mix.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ranka asked, the girl nodded hesitantly.

"Its K-kya." her voice cracked as if she was going to cry again at any moment. Ranka smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well Kya Im Royji but you can call Ranka and I see you have already met my daughter Haruhi.

"As her father introduce her, Haruhi gave Kya a small smile. Ranka continued.

"Now do you know where your parents are?" AS soon as Ranka finished his sentence Kya tensed and silent tears ran down her face. Ranka's eyes widen and he understood immediately.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Kya." He wrapped her in a hug. Kya tensed at the contact but then relaxed into the mans body. She thought it was strange of them treating her like this. Just a helpless girl out in the streets. To her though, they seemed nice and it has been a while since she has seen such kindness. Even though she did find it strange why the man hugging her wanted to look like a woman. Lost in her thoughts she did not hear Haruhi speak.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital dad? She looks pretty beat up." The cross dressing father nodded in agreement, stood, and helped Kya to her feet. Kya shifted her feet uncomfortably and looked at the two nervously. Haruhi noticed this.  
**  
**"What's wrong Kya?" Kya bowed her head and bit her lip.

"A-are you guys going to leave me once we get to the hospital?"**  
**

Haruhi looked at her father with her soft brown eyes as if saying 'We can't leave her alone, not like this.' Ranka knew that look well, it was the same look Kokoto gave him when she was alive. Ranka looked back at Kya, he knew by the look of her she was alone and the world was being a cruel place. He couldn't just let a child be left out on the streets like this! Especially when it is so close to winter she could freeze to death. He closed his eyes in thought.

_For you my beloved Kokoto, I will take her in as one of my own, you would do the same in my position._  
**  
**To both girls it seemed like an eternity for him to answer until he looked Kya in the eye and smiled.

"Don't worry Kya, we won't leave you alone. You're safe now."

**T:R- 3 years later**

_….You're safe now._

Eyes snapped open and a sigh broke the early morning silence. Kya, no older than fifteen rose out the covers and started to begin her day. Her long brown curly locks are aspew as a yawn escaped her lips. She silently curses at her school that starts earlier than her sister's. Speaking of which, Kya looks over to the sleeping girl and chuckles. It seems Haruhi had fallen asleep studying, an open book laid flat across her chest and reading glasses hung off her face. Kya smiledand carefully took off the glasses_, _closed the book and put it in Haruhi's bag. Once done she walked into the kitchen to find something to eat only to find a note on the refrigerator.  
**  
**_Haruhi & Kya, my lovely daughters!_

_ I went to work early today to cover a friend's shift. I might be home late so don't worry about your dear father!__Love you and be safe!_

_Dad_

Kya smiled at her foster father's happy go lucky personality shown in the ears then perked at the sound of movement from the about breakfast it_ she _decided it was time to get ready.  
**  
**_I wonder how today is going to play out. _Kya thought. _Probably just the same old routine._

Kya walked into the bedroom to see her sister in all but blood rubbing her eyes 's short clean cut hair was a mess and Kya had to giggle at hersister's sent a half hearted glare at looked at the clockand raiseda brow_._

****"Kya aren't you supposed to be walkingto school right now?Its6:50_."_

Kya's eyes widen and she cursed_._

_"_Damn your right!"Kya frantically changed into somereasonable clothes and quickly brushed her then grabbed her guitar that was placed in the corner of the room and her school lightly, Haruhi was watching her who was making sure she had , Haruhi got out of bed to follow Kya into the kitchen to see bag in one hand a guitar in the other and a slice of butter toast in her mouth, Kya's muffled cries of goodbye to Haruhi could be heard as she ran out the door. Haruhi sighed and shook her head_._

****"Time for another day with the rich bastards._"_

**__T:R- Later on that day**

By the time Haruhi came home Kya was already starting dinner. As her sister came through the door Kya had to laugh.There was Haruhi, standing there in a ridiculous victorian outfit. Still laughing Kya raised a brow and asked.

"Rough day at the host club?"Haruhi only nodded and went into their room to done she walkedinto the kitchen to see Kya ready to leave somewhere_._

"Where are you going?_" _She asked. Kya smiled and replied.

"Just to the store, we're all out of noodles for the ramen tonight_." _Haruhi hugged Kya and said to be safe then went to study. About ten minutes after Kya left Haruhi heard voices, _very_ familiar voices. She cursed herself for forgetting to tell the boys not to come over didn't know why but she had never told the host club about Kya_._**  
**

_It must have never came to mind. _Haruhi thought._ They have never went into our room when they visited so they could never tell that another person besides dad and I were living here._

Haruhi sighed as she heard knocking and argument between the twins and Tamaki_. _

_Then again Kya doesn't need any more stress in her life._

Haruhi shook her head clearing the thoughts from her walked over to the door and opened it to see six handsome young men. Tamaki's eyes brightened oncehe saw her_._

"Ah! Haruhi my beloved daughter! Daddy came here to_-_" He was cut off by a harsh glare from the natural type host. As Tamaki wept in his corner of woe, Kyouya, also known as the shadow king adjusted his glasses and looked at her_._

"Haruhi I believe you have the victorian outfit that you ran off with today from you mind handing it back? Also if I see one speck of dirton it the repairs will be added to your debt." Kyouya smirked at Haruhi's fearful expression and ran backinto the house to retrieve the victorian suit. Once acquired she came back and handed it to Kyouya and said with a blunt expression_._

"There, now are you guys going to leave?" Then she felt a tug on the T-shirt she was looked down to see the boy loita_._

"Haru-chan, you don't want us here?"Haruhi's eyes softened and she ruffled Hunny's hair_._

"No Hunny its not that,its just you guys came here at a bad time_._"She then felt two arms around hershoulder_._

"Really, Haruhi?"

"It seems that_-_"

"We alwayscome-"

**_"_****At a bad time!"**

Haruhi tried to contain her irritation as she shrugged the twins' arms of her shoulders_._"Yes, seriously guys! I'll see you in club and school, now if you excuse me I have to start dinner." Haruhi gave a small wave to them as the host club reluctantly leaves. As soon as Haruhi closes the door there was another knock, gumbiling incoherent curses Haruhi opens the door to see Kya smiling with a bag full of groceries.

"Ohayo, Haruhi-nee!I'm bac- whoa are you okay?"Haruhi nodded and helped her with the groceries.

"I'm fine what took you so long?" Kya just smiled.

"Well I found some of your favorite fancy tuna on I bought some to make you feel better from the stress of the host club."  
**  
**Haruhi smiled thankfully and for the rest of the night they enjoyed themselves,laughing and having a good time before another day of school comes and goes. Niether of them knowing what was coming the next day.  
**  
**  
**  
Well guys, it's official I'm BACK! WOOT Now give me them reviews I appreciate it tell me what you think and chapter 2 should be up soon! Peace out!**

Kya-chan.


	2. Chapter 2: Here we go again

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the MASSIVE errors on chapter 1, its the exact reason I HATE Macs. Their stupid, point and blank. I had to copy and paste ch 1 but Fan Fic made the whole thing bold and I had yo unbold re itallic all that jazz. So yeah Ill fix chapter one once I get a WINDOWS computer. Well heres the 2nd chapter. I DO NOT! I Repeat DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**Taken: Redux**

Chapter 2: Kya, meet the Host club

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Jingle! Click! Creak!_

As Kya used the side of her arm to push open the door to her home she heard a familiar ring fill the apartment. She groaned in frustration as the things in her hands were teasing to fall out and become a scattered mess on the ground. She placed her school bag and guitar on the ground near the door to reach the kitchen and get rid of that god awful ringing. She was about to pick up the home phone only to find it wasn't the source of the ringing. She turned her head only to see her sisters cellphone was the true source. Picking up the phone and looking at the caller id she sighed. Their father had called this phone _ten_ times. Scractch that eleven now that he was calling again, getting slightly irritated Kya finally answered.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"_Haruhi!_"

"Gah!" Kya held the phone a good two feet from her ear and snapped at her foster father.

"What the hell?!"

"_Kya? Why do you have Haruhi's phone? Ive been trying yo get her before my break is over._" Kya started to pace around the kitchen while talking to Ranka.

"It seems Haruhi left her phone here at home, I'm going to have to go over to Ouran and give it to her. She's probably freaking out thinking she lost it." She heard Ranka mumble something about a blond idiot but then responded.

"_Are you sure? Haruhi is only in club for two hours._" Kya sighed

"I'll be fine Tou-san, Ill be in and out and if they give me trouble you know Haruhi will give them living hell." Ranka chuckled at the other end, knowing Haruhi was very protective of Kya.

"_Your right and I know you can defend yourself as well. Oh! I almost forgot, I have a surprise for the both of you when I get home, that's the reason I called._" Kya's eye twitched.

"Please don't tell me its more dresses for Haruhi and I."

"Oh, no no my dear daughter its better than that! Oh! It looks like my break time is over Ill see you two tonight!"

"Alright dad, see you later."

_Click!_

Kya put Haruhi's phone in her pocket then grabbed her jacket while walking out the door oblivious that her life is about to take a turn.

**-T:R- Meanwhile at Ouran**

Haruhi-kun is something wrong?" Haruhi looked up from her bag and smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me ladies it seems I can't find my phone."

_i know I had it with me. _Haruhi thought. _Mabye I left it in class, I hope Kya isn't too worried._

One of her clients nodded at her response. Haruhi smiled and thanked them for their concern. The girls only blushed and started to stutter. Haruhi's ear perked at the sound of the door opening and a familiar voice to her spoke up.

"Ano, excuse me is Haruhi Fujioka here?"

Haruhi saw Kya at the entrance to the 3rd music room fidgeting nervously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tamaki stride over to Kya who was becoming uncomfortable as Tamaki came closer. How ever before Tamaki introduced himself Haruhi interfered.

"Kya? What are you doing here?" Kya walked around Tamaki and came up to Haruhi. She reached into her pocket and handed Haruhi her cellphone.

"You left this at home. I had a feeling you would be freaking out once you realized it was gone." Kya smiled and lightly chuckled at Haruhi's sheepish grin. One of Haruhi's clients watch the display and spoke up with a sneer on her face.

"Who is this Haru-kun?" A vein in Kya's head throbbed a from the obvious attitude of the girl. Kya then looked at her sister in the eye and help back an oncoming smirk, Haruhi caught the look and blushed slightly she knew what her sister was planning but nodded anyway bracing for the numerous questions that would come after words. The quick exchange only lasted a few seconds but the girl was getting annoyed for her question not being answered immediately.

Kya turned back to look at Haruhi with confusion and a hint of sadness. Haruhi's eyes widen at her sisters sad expression.

"Haruhi I thought I was the only one to call you Haru-kun."

"Kya-chan! Its not like that!" Haruhi blushes and tries to reassure her but to no avail. Kya turns and starts to walk off.

"Its alright Haruhi, I'll see you later." Before she could take another step Haruhi got up and embraced her from behind, her bangs covered her eyes as she whisperes in her ear loud enough for everyone in the room to here.

"Kya, please dont be mad no one can ever replace my imoutou."

Scilence then in a matter of seconds:

"EEEEEEE!" Fangirl squeals erupted from the mouth of every teenage girl in Music room 3. Suddenly a distinctive rumble from the ground erupted.

"SO MUCH MOE!" Renge the Host Club manager, stood on her mechanical pedestal and pointed at the two still embracing siblings. "This is perfect! Brother and sister with a forbbidan love for eachother!" Haruhi and the other hosts sweat-dropped and the exuberant teen then Kyouya spoke up.

"Renge, I belive the twins have that sort of relationship." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and raised and looked between the twins and Haruhi and Kya. Renge just shook her head rapidly.

"Oh no no , my darling Kyouya! You see the twins have a homo twincest relationship because of their misunderstaning and seperated from the world complex. With Haruhi and his sister however it shows that their realationship is much more compicated how Haruhi protects her and she is reliant on Haruhi. This type of relationship has turned into a close-knit relationship between the two and no one can seperate their bond!" As soon as Renge finished declaring all of this the rest of the girls in the room went out of control.

"So romantic!"

"I never knew Haruhi-kun was that type of guy!"

"I never knew he even HAD a sister!" Whilst all this going on Kya was looking at the commotion with fasination in her eyes. She turned twoard Haruhi and looked into her eyes.

_'Is it always like this?' _Kya raised a brow at her foster sister. Haruhi nodded with a blank expression on her face.

_'Pretty much'_ Kya suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched, she shuddered, she hated that feeling. Turning around she saw a blonde haired guy striding his way up to them with a HUGE smile on his face. Behind him were five others who seemed like they were ready to pounce. Kya tensed and gripped Haruhi's arm getting her attention. Haruhi, noticing this, quickly turned around to give the drama king a harsh glare along with the others following. Tamaki feeling wounded and hurt by his own 'daughter' retreated to his corner of woe and started cultivating mushrooms. The twins snickered and staring proding Tamaki while the others went back to the ladies.

"You!" Renge pointed a finger at the blue-eyed brunette. Kya blinked.

"Y-yes?" Renge looked straight into Kya's icy-blue eye's tinted with a darker gray.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet." Kya's eyes widened and she quickly bowed and aplogized.

"Oh! Gomen! Gomenasai! Forgive me for being rude!" She stood up and gave the girls in the room a kind smile. "My name is Kya Fujioka, as you've probably figured out right now I am Haru-nii's sister." Most of the girls returned Kya's kind smile and said their greetings as well. After her greeting she felt someone pull on her jacket sleeve, Kya looked down to what seemed to be a boy in elemntary but had a high school uniform on beaming at her.

"Ohayo Kya-chan! My name is Mitskuni but you can call me Hunny! Would you like to eat cake with Takashi, Usa-chan and I?" As he said this he held up a stuffed pink bunny and gestured to the table at which a rather stoic man was sitting. Kya smiles slightly at the child-like teen and nodded.

"Sure thing Hunny, I would love to." Haruhi was starting to worry if Hunny's grin became any wider his face would split in half. She sighed and watched Kya get dragged over to Hunny-sempai's and Mori-sempai's table. Kya could take care of her self. knowing her once she gets to know the guys she would be a whole different person. She chuckled lightly to herself and turned back to her clients who were know bombarding her with questions about Kya. Haruhi resist the urge to rubbed her temples, she looked at the clock and face faulted. There was still an hour left, she was going to need some aspirin when she got home.

**T:R- One hour later**

Club was over and Kya was helping the others clean up. She actually had fun, she enjoyed talking to Hunny he was sweet. Although it wasn't really a shocker to her that he was a senior, Haruhi has talked about the guys before and assured her that if they ever meet that they were nice guys. Even though they can be bakas at times.

_At least thats how Haruhi puts it. _Kya thought and smiled. She got to know the hosts a little bit better but not much. She learned that the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, had quite the act during club hours and loved teasing Haruhi while provoking Tamaki. Kya had to hold back a laugh at the thought of Tamaki. He was the definition of the 'Drama King' It seemed he lived in this fantasy that Haruhi was his daughter and Kyouya was the mother. Now Kyouya was strange to Kya and he kind of gave her the creeps. You could never see his eyes it seemed that the glare in his glasses never disappeared. He also seems to be the profiting type.

_'I recall Haruhi calling him the 'shadow king'...judging from what I seem his demeanor is pretty scary. Speaking of demeanor...' _Her mind drifted off to the last member of the club. Takashi or Mori for short, he was silent while she was eating cake with them. Only nodding or shaking his head when questions were aimed at him. Hunny noticing her confusion reassured Kya that he was just a gentle giant and doesn't speak much. Kya had to smile at that, Mori did seem like a nice guy, as her father would put it 'A man with little to say is always the wisest within the group.'

"Kya." Kya quickly snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at her sister who was gathering the fine china on the tables.

"Yes?" Haruhi, with her hands full nodded her head to the farside of the table.

"Would you mind getting that tea set and bring it to the kitchen? My hands are kind of full at the moment." Kya smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" As Kya walked over to the table she saw the twins whispering to each other quite deviously. She raised a brow at the two and just shrugged it off, they were probably thinking of another way to prank Tamaki who was in fact sulking in the corner when Haruhi refused to but a neko suit on for her 'daddy'. Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny were trying to comfort him with various treats and compliments. Kya just shook her head and picked up the tea set whilst walking to the kitchen. Unfortunately she was unaware of the bannana peels place by two gingered-hair teens meant for a prank for Tono. Thus causing her to slip, drop the _expensive_ tea set, and fall to the ground catching her self with her hands in time to not risk injury. For Kya this happened in slow motion while outside her mindset it was all in a total of four seconds.

Haruhi witnessing this paled considerably and snuck a glance to the Shadow King himself who had a sadistic like smile on his face while writing something down in his little black book. Haruhi turned her attention back to her sister who was now blushing in embarrassment and bowing low apologizing repeadatly.

"**Verdammt! **Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I'll pay for it!" Tamaki was waving his hands gesturing to forget about it.

"Ah, don't worry my delicate flower we'll just put it on your sister's forever increasing debt-"

"WHAT?!"

"-so its quite alright." Kya's eye twitched. _'Delicate?' _She ignored Tamaki's comment stood up and shook her head.

"Not to be disrespectful Suoh-san, but I insist it was my fault I'll shall pay for it!" The twins smiled like mad men knowing what was coming next. As if out of nowhere the vice-president of the Host Club appeared out of thin air in front of Kya. He pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"Very well than Kya-san, you do know that the tea set was an antiuqe, no? Really? Well that tea set costs 2 million yen I'm sure you have the money for that?" Kya just stood there mouth open eyes wide staring at Kyouya like he grew another head. Haruhi felt sorry for her knowing what the intial shock of the price felt like when she found out how much that dreaded vase cost. Hunny tilted his head and looked at Kya.

"Kya-chan?" Hikaru waved a hand infront of her face.

"Yo! You in there?" And Kya did the only logical thing she could do at this time.

"Kya?"

She fainted.

**A/N: Whew! That was LONG but I got it done! Woot! So yeah there is the second chapter guys hope you enjoy it was a hassle to type! Make sure you review or I wont know if you like it or not! Peace! ~Kya-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Day in the Life

**A/N: Hello Guys here is Chapter 3! I'm glad that some of you are still with me from the old story virtual cookies to all of you! Any ways on to the story and make sure you reveiw! Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way shape or form.**

**Taken: Redux- Chapter 3: Just a day in a life.**

**"Good going Kyouya-sempai, you killed her!"** The twins exclaimed in unison. Kyouya just ignored the two and started writing finacial calculations in his black book. He then paused and pushed up his glasses, he gave the twins a cold stare.

"I dont belive I killed her Hikaru and Kaoru, she merly fainted from shock." He looked at Haruhi who was kneeling on the floor beside her sister, fanning her face trying to help her regain consciousness. Haruhi caught Kyouya staring and sent a full blown glare at the meagane host. Kyouya just replied with a smirk in her direction. Then a groan was heard and from the floor.

"Haruhi, I just had the worst nightmare, I dreamt I broke a tea set in this fancy pink school and I owed some boys _2 million yen_. Haha crazy right?" Kya opened her eyes and was hit forcefully with reality.

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"Your going to tell me it wasn't a dream aren't you?"

"Hai."

"_Great."_ Kya rubbed her temples feeling a bump from where she fell on the hard floor. _'Why does my life have to be so complicated...is this how Haruhi feels everyday? If so I need to buy her fancy tuna more often.' _Kya stood up with help from Haruhi and sighed she then turned to the boys and started to speak.

"Knowing that I can't pay off that much money, I guess I'll have to join Haru-nee in getting rid of our debt." As she said this she caught a glance of the Hosts club's President and saw a look that she didn't like. She shrugged it off, dubbing it as just the usual weird behavior of the blond and turned back to Kyouya who in turn closed his black book of death and smirked.

"Very well, Kya I expect you to be here tomorrow at 3:00 Pm sharp. Club starts at 3:30, you will be helping Haruhi with her clients as well as serving tea and instant coffee if needed. Also if there is a specific theme going on that day you will have to dress in the appropriate attire, understood? Good." On the inside Kya felt like dying, now she would be up late with her sister finishing homework and her compositions, but was the least thing that was on her mind right now. Now she had this teenage, yet deviously handsome and frankly somewhat annoying men in her life. To think Haruhi has to deal with this for four whole years! Kya looked at her sister and sighed for what it seemed like the hundredth time today. Haruhi noticed this and smiled assuringly at her.

_'It will be alright' _A silent communication soon erupted between them, as Haruhi looked into her eyes. _'These baka's are tolerable once you get to know them well enough.'_

Kya held back a laugh and smiled slightly. _'Yeah your right after today they seemed...nice." _Haruhi laughed at Kya's expression and the others looked at her strangely.

"Whats so funny Haru-chan?" Honey looked at Haruhi with curious eyes. Haruhi just smiled.

"An inside joke Honey." As she said this Haruhi took out her phone to look at the time, it was 5:30. Although the time wasn't the only thing on her phone, as she scrolled though she noticed 15 missed calls from her dad. A vein throbbed in her forehead and she shut her phone. Haruhi picked up her things and turned to Kya who was having a nice, small talk with Honey about Usa-chan.

"Kya, come on we've got to go dad will be home in an hour and we need to fix dinner." Kya nodded and said good bye to Honey and Mori while trying to evade the incoming glomps from Tamaki and the twins. As the doors closed and the girls left Honey smiled.

"I like Kya-chan! She's super nice and she likes Usa-chan too!" Mori nodded his head in agreement. The twins who were sitting in a love seat grinned widely.

"**Yeah! Plus now we have two toys to play with!" **

"Hm, yes a new addition to the hostclub can bring in profits, but I still wonder why Haruhi didn't tell us about Kya." The megane host pushed up his glasses and looked at his other friends. He saw that they were all thinking the same thing.

Why?

**T:R -Break- Fujioka household: 7:45 pm**

"Haruhi!~ Kya!~ Im hooome!" As Ranka Fujioka walked into the apartment he saw his two daughters just finishing setting the table. Both of them smiled as they watched thier flamboyant father settle in. As he hung up his coat...and purse he clapped his hands together.

"So! What did my beautiful daughters make for dinner tonight?" Haruhi chuckled at her father's antics and loosened the apron around her body.

"Miso Soup Dad, were going to have to get some more food tomorrow we just had enough ingredients for tonights dinner." Ranka nodded and looked over to Kya who was setting the bowls onto the table. Kya caught a glance at him and gave him smile. Soon, they were all sitting down enjoying the well prepared dinner having care-free conversations, that is until Kya remebered something.

"Hey, Tou-san, didn't you say you had a surprise for us when you got home?" As those words were said a light went off in Ranka's head as he smiled widely. The girls knew that look, and they were warry of what their father had in store for them.

"Oh, yes! Kya you won't have to go to that busted public school down the street anymore! You'l be going to Ouran with your sister!" As soon as Ranka said this Kya choked on the soup she was eating and Haruhi slapped her back trying to calm her down.

"NANI?!" Ranka just smiled at Kya's reaction.

"Oh yes you see, it seems at one of your concerts where you played your own composition the chairman of Ouran was there and as soon as he saw me he automatically offered a music scholorship for you. Of course I want the best for my beloved daughters so I accepted it! He even gave you the uniform along with it!" As if from thin air a puffy yellow dress appeared in Ranka's hand.

"There is NO way in HELL I'm wearing that!" Kya crossed her arms and glared at her foster father. Although he didn't give in.

"I though you might say that, so thats way to chairman was generous enough to give a modified boy version of the uniform!" In Ranka's other hand appeared another uniform, he was right it was like the boys uniform only instead of the black pants it was a skirt. Haruhi, who had not said a word during this conversation, could only stare at her father in bewilderment. Ranka noticed this and turned to her.

"Don't give that look Haruhi, and Kya I want you to go to Ouran with your sister and get out more, make some friends you can't hide in your shell forever." Ranka's face was serious as he looked at her. "You've already met the Hosts and even though I won't admit it to them they are really nice boys and I feel they can protect you if needed." Kya's head snapped up at this.

"No! I don't need protection Dad! If they get involved it would just cause more problems!" Ranka stood up towering over Kya with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Kya, I dont want those _men_ coming after you or Haruhi! And knowing how nosey those Hosts are they _will _figure out what happened to you and who you really are. When that time comes I want the two of you to be safe!" Haruhi winced, her father rarely lashed out like this and when he did it was about something serious. Kya bowed her head and whispered.

"Gomen, Tou-san." Kya stood up and cleaned her bowl. Then turned and went to her and Haruhi's bedroom and shut the door. Ranka sighed and rubbed his head as Haruhi watched him she noticed the wrinkles showing beneath his skin showing his true age. He looked at Haruhi with sadness in his eyes.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you two." Haruhi stood up and hugged her dad tightly.

"I know Dad, I know."

**A/N: Sorry this is short guys but its building up! Please let me know if you like it! **

**Some Jap words I used**

**Nani: What?**

**Gomen: Sorry**

**Tou-san: Dad **


	4. Chapter 4: First day of school! EDIT!

**A/N: Hey guys! Heres another chapter of Taken Redux! WOOT! I'm glad you guys are following this story and put it in your ****favorites! Don't be afraid to review though it gives me more enthusiasm to write the next chapter and get it out as soon as possible! Who knows I might even do shout outs! Anyways Thanks guys and on with the story! Oh and theres some KyaxHaru Sisterly love bonding time in the beggining of this chappie.**

**Disclamer: I Do NOT Own Ouran! Bisco Hatori does!**

**Key: **

**-T:R- = Break**

"Nani?" =Speech

_'thought'_

**"Another language or twins talking in sync"**

**-T:R-**

**Chapter 4: First Day of School!**

As Haruhi entered the room she saw her sister sitting on the bed looking over the composition she had created in concentration.

"Kya?"

At the sound of her name Kya looked up at Haruhi, her eyes a steel icy-grey. Haruhi frowned, she knew those eyes they were eyes that held a sharp coldness and pain. Haruhi narrowed her eyes and walked over to Kya's bed, sat down next to her, and slapped her on the back of her head.

"Itai! Haru-nee, what was that for?!" Haruhi stared at Kya with a blank look on her face and replied.

"For being a baka." Kya's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but she understood what her sister was trying to get across. She was being rather harsh and unreasonable at dinner tonight. Kya rubbed the small bump on her head and smiled sheepishly at Haruhi.

"Gomenasai Haruhi, I was acting foolish." Haruhi gave her a slight smiled and snickered a bit.

"Hey I would act foolish too if I had to wear that yellow dress of death." Kya's eyes brightened a bit and she started to smirk.

"Are you kidding? Like I said, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that thing! I'm better off going to Ouran in some sweat pants and a T-shirt." Haruhi laughed at her comment.

"Haha! It w-wouldnt matter Kya." Haruhi composed herself and kept talking. "Since you've got a debt to pay of like me it means your going to be hanging out with the twins alot more than you want to. Their mom is a fashion designer so the second they see you in something thats not fasionble the will drag you to the next dressing room." Haruhi started to laugh again at the look on Kya's face. "In fact Kya, I bet that modified boy version of the uniform was from them."

Kya groaned and fell face down into her pillow. Haruhi smiled and changed into her pajamas, she knew this would be good for Kya. She needed to get out more anyway and with getting that debt put on her shoulders that would happen.

"Ano, Haruhi?" Haruhi inclined her head to let Kya know she was listening. Kya continued. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Its just I-I don't want them to be involved of whats going on. I know its been two years since that incident, but I don't want them to get hurt like you did. W-what will they think of me she they find out? They'll-" She was cut off by embracing arms from Haruhi it was held for a good minute, and as Haruhi broke off the hug she took Kya's hand and placed is on the collar of her neck tracing the faint scar that was barley visible on her skin unless you stared long enough.

"Kya, stop worrying."

"B-but-" Haruhi silenced her.

"Stop. Kya I'm fine, dad is fine, _your_ fine. It's all in the past, ok?" Kya sighed and nodded. She really didn't know what would happen to her if she didn't have Haruhi she then eyed the faint scar on Haruhi's neck.

_'If I wasn't so foolish it would've never happened.' _

Kya shook her head to clear the dark thoughts and yawned.

"Well Haru, its late and we got a new day ahead of us, ne?" Soon the Fujioka home was silent and the only sound was the snoring from Ranka across the hall.

**-T:R-**

Light encased the darkness that surrounded the bedroom of two young women. As the sun carrased their faces a soft sigh escaped one of the girls lips. Eyes were groggily forced open, overcoming the drowsiness still found within the body. Haruhi sat up from her laying position and yawned. Stretching, she turned her head to look at the clock.

7:30am

"Kuso!" Kya shot up out of bed startled, she looked around only to see Haruhi frantically getting ready.

"Nani? Haruhi!" Haruhi came back in the room, a toothbrush was in her mouth and her school pants were half on. She took out the toothbrush and proceeded putting the rest of her clothes on in difficulty.

"We slept in! I forgot to set the alarm last night!"

Kya, now wide awake and realizing the situation, quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready as well. As she opened the closet door to get some clothes she only say two outfits. They were both the Ouran uniforms their dad showed last night. Kya's eye twiched as she read the letter that was attached to the hanger.

_Kya,_

_ Dont be mad at your father! I am not letting you go to Ouran on your first day looking like a hoodlum! You'll get your casual clothes back when I get home tonight._

_ ~Dad_

_'You've got to be kidding me!' _Kya looked at the yellow dress and shuddered. She pushed it to the back of the closet and took out the modified uniform. As she continued to get ready she could hear Haruhi yelling out profanities about sleeping in and alarm clocks. Kya finished buttoning her blazer and grabbed her school bag and guitar case. She walked out to the kitchen and saw Haruhi waiting at the door. The brown-eyed brunette threw a fruit bar at her.

"Ready?" Haruhi asked.

"Hai, Ikuze."

Surprisingly they made it to Ouran with five minutes to spare. Kya's eyes were wide and filled with curiosity as she walked to her class with Haruhi.

"I knew this place was big, but seriously?! How can you even find your class Haru?" Haruhi laughed as she stopped in front of a classroom with the sign 1-A. Kya clenched the strap of her guitar case as she tensed a bit in front of the door. This did not go unnoticed by Haruhi who smiled reassuringly at her and took her hand and they went inside the classroom. As soon as the stepped in the classroom buzz became silent and all eyes were on the two Fujioka's. Kya's blushed a bit at the attention thrown at her and Haruhi smirked.

"Ohayo everyone. I would like you to meet my sister Kya. Some of you girls might reconize her from the host club yesterday." Haruhi stepped aside and Kya bowed and smiled kindly.

"I-its nice to meet you all." Kya noticed Hikaru and Kaoru in the back smiling deviously with an evil glint in their eyes. Haruhi's eye twitched_._

_'Their up to something.'_

Haruhi turned her head to notice Kya gone and in the arms of the twins who forced her into a seat between them. Haruhi groaned inwardly. She should of known that the twins were going to do this today. It seems to them they had just earned a new toy. Haruhi took a seat next to Hikaru and glared at him.

"What Haruhi? We can't make Kya feel comfortable in this new environment?" Kaoru snickered on the other end. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you two 'comfortable' is a whole different meaning for you guys." Hikaru put an arm around Kya and held up a peace sign to Haruhi who noticed Kya tense a bit.

"Relax Haruhi we wouldnt do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, right Kaoru?" Kaoru put his arm around Kya's other shoulder and smiled as well.

"Hai! Don't worry Kya we'll take good care of you." Kya closed her eyes and breathed out slowly.

"If you want to start making me comfortable, please get off me." Hikaru and Kaoru blinked and looked at the girl in between them. They turned to Haruhi who was taking out papers. She then spoke without giving them a glance.

"I would do what she says guys." They both raised an eyebrow they turned back to Kya who was know glaring at them with full force. What made it worse is her eyes were like ice. They flinced and immediatly let go of her.

**"Wow your glare is worse than Kyouya-sempai's!"**

Kya let out and sighed.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

**_-_T:R-  
**

They day went by painfully slow for Kya, somehow by the end of second period EVERYONE knew of 'Haruhi's commoner sister'. When lunch came around the twins flirtatious teasing began. They tried to feed Kya in the most embarrasing and most uncomfortable way possible, Hikaru took Kya from her seat and sat her in his lap as Kaoru obtained a spoon. and tried to feed her some fancy rich pudding. Of course that didnt happen, Haruhi walked in to see the scene and started to give the twins concussions, but after the scene in the cafiteria time seemed to speed up and they were finally at the end of the day. although that ment another thing as well, the Host club.

As Haruhi and Kya walked to the third music room Kya let out a loud groan. Haruhi chuckled lightly at her and at the halfhearted glare she was receiving.

"Don't laugh Haruhi, I can't believe you deal with this everyday!" Kya shot her arms up in exasperation. As they stopped in front of the music room Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. Now that they know you its just going to be ten times worse." Kya rolled her eyes.

"Great, dealing with these **trottels** is going to be annoying." Haruhi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Kya." Kya huffed.

"Who says I'm not relaxed Haru? Im compleatly relaxed." Haruhi just smiled.

"When you start getting annoyed you start speaking in your native tounge." Kya laughed a bit.

"Ah, right you know me to well Haruhi." Kya smiled and Haruhi just shook her head and proceeded to open the door.

"You ready for this?" Haruhi had just opened the door to a crack waiting for Kya to answer. The blue-eyed brunette nodded and smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

As Haruhi and Kya walked in a sudden blur of purple and yellow rushed by and tackled Haruhi.

"What the hell Sempai?!"

"Haruhi! Thank Kami you arrived with perfect timing! Tell your mother to stop being mean to me!" Kya watched the scene with facination and humor in her eyes as she started at the Host's Drama King cry into Haruhi's shoulder. She looked at Haruhi, who had a blank look on her face but she could spot a tint of red in her cheeks at the close proximity. To make things worse the twins walked into this scene and looked shocked.

**"Tono! What the heck are you doing to Haruhi?!"** Tamaki looked up at the twins and was beggining to reply, until that is he reilized that he was straddling Haruhi.

"Ah! H-haruhi! I-I!"

"Tamaki-sempai please get off of me!"

**"Tono is such a pervert!"**

"I am not!"

"Kya-chan!~" Kya turned to see Hunny and Mori sitting at a table. She smiled and walked over to the both of them.

"Konichiwa Sempais, how are you two today?"

"I'm feeling great Kya-chan! So is Takashi!" Mori nodded and gave a small smile. Kya turned her head to see the twins and Tamaki arguing and Haruhi in between the two of them.

"...Is it always like this?"

"Yes it is Kya"

"Eep!" Kya jumped and turned around to see Kyouya looming over her.

"Glad you were able to make today's meeting Kya. Now today there is no theme so you will just be serving tea, instant coffee and snacks. Make sure you treat the ladies with respect as well. Understand?"

Kya nodded.

"Good the kitchen is in the back I suggest you get ready." As Kyouya walked off Kya relaxed a bit. She shook her head, it was only the first day she shouldn't worry herself so much. As she walked off to the back of the room she suddently stopped in thought.

_'Wait, why the hell does a music room have a kitchen?!'_

**A/N: EDIT TIME! OKAY so I screwed up on saving my document and published it without revising. So Bored411 and others sorry if this ends up in your alerts again! Anyways here it is and just so you know I never end a chappie without a end authors note!**

**Trottel- Means Idiots in German**

**Fun Fact: If tomatoes are a fruit, then that ****means ketchup is a smoothie.**


End file.
